


To save a life

by Annaliese26



Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaliese26/pseuds/Annaliese26
Summary: University AU. Saving a life is not for a moment. It can last lifelong. That's what Odysseus realised when he saved Athena.





	1. Athena's prologue

Athena was deeply in love with her without realising what kind of person she really was. When their relationship started Athena used to translate Homer’s and Horatius’ poems to English. Artemis liked them in the beginning, but later she started to strongly criticise them. And that caused Athena to feel worthless about her work. 

Athena used to wear short summer dresses and crop tops. Artemis liked them at first but then she started to tell Athena that she was fat or her tights were fat. That caused Athena to feel ugly about her fragile body. 

Athena was told to be clever at the university. When they got together Artemis seemed to admire her mind. Then the biologist started to tell the poet that she was stupid and didn’t know anything. That caused Athena to feel dumb about everything (herself). 

Artemis destroyed everything and built up another Athena. One who was lack of self-confidence and creativity but was full of fear and uncertainty. Artemis knew she had power over Athena and she enjoyed that she could use it, so she used. Athena didn’t realise it until it was too late. 

Artemis loved to bite in Athena’s soft flesh. Athena let her and acted like it caused her pleasure. At the end of their relationship Athena’s skin was full of bruises and hickeys. 

Just like her soul was full of scars which never recovered.


	2. Odysseus' prologue

Odysseus was quite sure that he was going to marry Pénelopé. His queen was the most beautiful girl on Earth. And the most intelligent one, too. He thought mind was just as important as physical appearance.

Well, for him it was even more important. He thought Penelope was a genius. Or at least in Physics, she truly was. She learnt everything that could be learnt and was creative enough to find out something new. 

They met during an Ancient Greek class which they both took a course in. Pénelopé was studying it just for fun, but Odysseus needed the language to finish university. They both were perfect students and worked really hard. 

That was what connected the two of them. And they believed that this was going to last forever. They never thought that the interest in Greek language wouldn't be enough. 

They both acted like they were happy and they didn't have and reason to be sad. Penelope admired the adventurer which lived in Odysseus’ soul and Odysseus admired the strong, independent, realistic woman Penelope embodied. 

The strong balance built up between the two of them made everyone think that they were the perfect couple together.


End file.
